Out of the Dust
by twilightxEMMA
Summary: Will Billie Jo ever come to terms with her father and new lover? Find out.


This was for my English project last year. Go easy on me, it was a while ago and it probably stinks! But i just wanted to start putting up some of my projects!

**Out of the Dust Scene**

_**Setting:**__ Takes place after December 1935 page 227, Pa, Billie Jo, and Louise are eating dinner together._

_**Characters:**__ Pa, Billie Jo, and Louise._

**SCENE 1:**

_Louise has just cooked dinner for Mr. Kelby and Billie Jo, a chicken with gravy, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce._

**Pa:** Why Louise, this looks wonderful!

**Louise: **I made it myself, took me all mornin'.

**Pa:** Well, let's dig in, before the dust comes.

**Billie Jo:** _is upset that Louise would dare to make cranberry sauce. Cranberry sauce is Ma's special thing. Louise can't just take her place. _I'm not so hungry, Louise, but it looks good. _Gets up from her seat at the dinner table and walks to the sink to wash her hands. _

**Louise: **Well, if you ain't hungry, can't ya just sit down while we eat awhile? Your Pa and I have something important to tell you.

**Pa: **_Whispers_. Maybe this ain't such a good time to tell.

**Louise:** Well, why not?! I'm about to explode if I don't tell someone!

**Pa: **Alright, honey. _Billie Jo sits down, knowing this must be something important they want to share._ Louise and I…well, we're errr…we're getting married!

**Louise:** Ain't that excitin'? Your Pa and I are engaged, Billie Jo!

**Billie Jo**: I knew you'd do that! Just take Ma's place, just sit at her spot at the dinner table and walk on her grave and cook her meals and make her special cranberry sauce! It ain't excitin', it's disgusting! Pa, how could you just forget about Ma? _Storms off into her room, onto her dusty mattress, and cries silent tears._

**Louise: **Oh, look what I've done. _Upset with herself and her timing, Louise walks out into the dust storm and drives off to her house. Pa is mad and more stubborn then ever before, he refuses to see where Billie Jo went off to. Pa finds the extra money he'd saved and drives off to the nearest bar..._

_Meanwhile, Billie Jo looks up at the dusty ceiling. She's been thinking about going to the kitchen to apologize to Louise, and especially Pa. She goes to the dinner table but sees no one there. She sits down on the chair diseased with dust, and waits silently._

**SCENE 2:**

_Pa opens the door, walking into the kitchen with hard, loud steps. Billie Jo looks to the door to see Pa, his clothing drenched with dust, and his red hair gone gray._

**Billie Jo: **Pa, before you get mad, just, I was wrong before. You and Louise are a fine pair, perfect for each other. I shouldn't have went of like that.

**Pa:** Went off like that, huh. Like what, a spoiled little brat? I shoulda just went of to Las Vegas and married Louise without your consent, your blessing, your…OPINION! You're my daughter but that's all you are! _Takes a glass of water of throws it on the floor. Dust rises into his eyes, but he doesn't care._

**Billie Jo:** Pa, have you been drinking' again? You know what your drinking' did last time, why'd yaw have to go and do it again? _Slinks back in her chair and covers her eyes, not letting her Pa see her crying. But he sees her crying and immediately realizes what he has done. _

**Pa:** Oh, Billie Jo, what am I going to do with you? We're both too stubborn for each other.

**Billie Jo:** _Finds this funny and smiles just a bit, uncovering her eyes. _Well, Pa, maybe we could just try to get along, be a family, maybe?

**Pa:** I'll try, only if you try. Deal?

**Billie Jo:** Deal, daddy. Now if I'm not mistaken, a lovely little miss Louise might just be waiting for you at her home. _Pa smiles, and runs to his car. He ends up at Louise's house, and he explains everything that Billie Jo felt, and they reunite… _

**SCENE 3:**

_The next day Billie Jo, Pa, and Louise are having a nice dinner, to make up for the overdramatic night they had the day before._

**Billie Jo:** This carrot cake tastes so good, Louise.

**Louise: **Why thank you, Billie Jo.

**Billie Jo:** Ya know, it's been an awful long time since I felt I had a real family to take of me. I really appreciate you being like a mother to me, Louise.

_Louise just smiles, and this smile reminds Billie Jo of her Ma's smile._

**Billie Jo: **I think I'm finally used to this.

**Louise:** I knew you could. _That was all she said, and for some reason the way Louise said "I knew you could" didn't remind her of her Ma. It was happier, more hopeful. _

_Billie Jo smiled at the thought of a new start at life._

_After dinner, Pa wanted Billie Jo to play the piano for Louise_.

**Pa:** Oh, c'mon sweetie pie, we need to get those fingers as good as new for the summer so you could help me put flowers 'round the pond.

**Billie Jo**: Okay, but just this once! _Billie Jo walks to the piano excitedly, it's been a long time since she had played. _I'll play you the first song Ma taught me, it's pretty nice. _Starts playing, at first it hurts her still-sore fingers, but then she plays with more and more ease. _

**Louise: **Billie Jo, my my my, your playin' is so amazin'!

_Billie Jo ended up playing the entire night...that was until Pa said it was bedtime._

**Billie Jo: **Fine, Pa. But when I wake up I expect this happy family feelin' to still be in the house, ya hear! _Louise, Billie Jo, and Pa laugh at this, because they all know finally, things are going to feel like they're out of the dust._


End file.
